What Lies Beneath
by Konnora11
Summary: If you could change the past would you? If you could take back the one moment that would distinguish you a monster or human would you? One mistake changed Kenway's life and sent all of his future into a spiral of darkness. Kenway must choose a side, but if he picks wrong hundreds and thousands of people could die and could turn him into the very monster that he seeks to destroy.
1. Home

What Lies Beneath

By Konnora11

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: Only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: Only love can do that."

-Martin Luther King Jr.

"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."

-Plato

It was a cold dark night in the destroyed oasis that was once a peaceful people filled town. The rubble from the destruction admitted a mist of dirt and sand in the dark moon lit sky. Metal could be heard clashing like the smashing of hammers on a railroad track off into the distance. He released all of his power in one blow to his opponent that was standing just inches from him. His opponent's breath sent shivers on his cold expressionless face. Thousands of screams could be heard in the distance and a thick breeze of iron swept through the blood stained town. He didn't want to stop nor could he as he sunk the edge of the blade further and deeper into the thick tender shoulder of his enemy. The unfortunate man that came face to face with him was about 18 and looked like his spirit was ripped away from him. He saw the gruesome disgrace of a human in front of him while striking him down with no effort. As he watched the boy fall to the ground, terror struck the boy's face and body. It was the same terror in all the poor victims that stood in front of the murderer. Blood covered the body and face, which was now impossible to distinguish. He heard a slight moan from the soon to be deceased boy. As he bent down the boy told him something that made the words quiver his very spine.

* * *

"Wake up, wake upppppppp!"

As Kenway woke up from his nightmare he saw his sister jumping all over him like it was Christmas morning and Santa had delivered her all the presents she could ask for.

"Get off of me princess!" Kenway Replied sarcastically. He didn't mean for the demand to sound so harsh, but he didn't even think when he replied to his sister who was still bouncing all over him.

"Wow, okay you don't have to be so harsh" Roxanna replied…."Food is ready for you downstairs; and by the way, why don't you clean your room, it's starting to smell like a pig that hasn't had a bath in over a year, AKA you."

Kenway quickly reached for the closest pillow he could find in his dimly lit room and threw it as hard as he could at his little smart mouth sister. She quickly dashed off of his bed and ran out the room before the pillow even made it half way across his room. "Love you too." She replied with sarcasm.

"Also I told you to never call me princess ever again!" She demanded, then cursed at him under her breath while stomping over the oak stained floor.

Kenway knew his sister hated that nickname, her real name is Roxanna but he knew it would tease her if he called her that instead.

As Kenway started to open up his tired droopy eyes, he realized what his sister was talking about when she said his room looked terrible. The oak stained floor matched the sand colored walls that looked even darker with his blinds all the way shut. There was a basket on the right side of his bed that was placed strategically so that he could bank his clothes off the wall into his overflowing white basket. As he started thinking about when he was going to clean his room a sweet yet savory smell hit him like a truck and broke his thinking bubble. Her cooking reminded of him about the good times he had with his mom before she went off to the war and never returned.

As Kenway slipped on some pants and a shirt; that still had a stain from last night's pizza night, he paused when he heard his little sister yelling at him to come down and eat or his food was going to get cold. Kenway was eighteen now and had his own spirit animal- his was a wolf. A spirit animal describes what type of person you are. All of his family members were lions, which means family, strength, energy, courage, guardian, protector, ferocity, and authority. A wolf is described as loyal, perseverance, success, intuition, spirit, appetite for freedom and can be a loner. The loner part was true. After their mom died Kenway wanted to be alone most of the time and didn't really think of anyone other than his sister, nor did he really care to. His sister doesn't have a spirit animal but will get one in a few weeks. His sister was three years younger than him but behaved like a little child all the time.

As Kenway walked down the hall he could see his sister out of the corner of his eye gracefully cleaning the dishes. As she felt Kenway presence she looked at him with big questioned filled eyes.

"Here we go again." Muttered Kenway as he sat down and saw the steaming hot food that made his mouth water like a thirsty wolf that hadn't had water in a couple days. He sat down and she started her questions to him.

"Sooooo…can you tell me again how I get my spirit animal-?" Roxanna asked with a slight curious expression.

"This will be the third time. I'm not repeating myself anymore."

"Oh common I forget every time. This will be the last time I promise."

"This will be the last time I am telling you princess." Exclaimed Kenway in a little dry voice and an added voice crack.

Roxanna heard the dryness in his throat and the cracking in his voice and headed for the fridge that was directly behind her right next to the stove and counter. She picked up the gallon of orange juice that was on the third shelf right next to the left over pizza, from last night, and a slice of watermelon, that she was saving to eat for later. Roxanna started to poor Kenway a glass while he started talking.

"First you have to prove yourself that you can survive on your own for about a month in the wilderness. While you are there you need to make your way north to find a castle which will grant you your keyblade to help you on the journey."

Kenway then stuck out his arm and a keyblade appeared out of thin air. It was a curved and jagged sword that was about four feet long from the handle to the top of the blade. The blade had a slight texture of red mixed in with the iron blade. On the back there were sharp jagged spikes that somewhat resembled a crown. It had a dark purple and red handle with X marks -running down the middle, alternating the red and the purple colors. There was a big gold rounded circle that ran from the bottom of the handle to the other side of the handle where the blade began. It had two spikes on either side of the circle that curved upward in a sharp yet jagged point that could be used to cut the other person's arm or hand while clashed in combat. The back of the blade was jagged to the point where there seemed to be mini spikes on the back. Roxanna thought that they were used to grip onto the other blade as it clashed but couldn't speak due to the pure amazement that filled her body as she looked at the blade her brother was holding, clenched in his right hand, which had one wolf ring and one lion ring. At the end there was a keychain that had a wolf with beady red eyes that looked like it was staring right into your sole and followed every movement. Her concentration was ceased when she heard her brother start talking in a deep voice. He took a sip of his orange juice that was placed to the left of his plate and continued to talk.

"After you get your Keyblade you will need to keep heading north until you find a cave. The cave will have writing on the outside, kind of like ancient writing but it hasn't faded yet. Inside the cave you need to bond with your spirit animal. Bonding with your spirit animal could take anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days, oh also remember it chooses you." Kenway stated.

"Well..." Roxanna said with a question filled voice.

"Well, what?" Replied Kenway

"What do you think my animal will be? I wonder if it would be a bunny oh, or maybe a cat! What do you think? "Roxanna expected a reply from her brother but he didn't say anything. He just took a bite of his crispy, yet slightly burned piece of bacon and didn't say a word.

"Well, you're training me today!" exclaimed Roxanna

"No I am not!" Grouched Kenway who didn't even finish chewing his piece of bacon that he was spitting all over the now dirty stone counter top.

"You promised me yesterday, and the day before that. When are you going to teach me? My test is in a few weeks!"

Roxanna had a concerning voice when she was talking. Kenway noticed that she sounded upset and mad at the same time which made a blanket of guilt cover over him. He had been disappointing her when he kept saying he would teach her, but he knew deep down inside that she was not going to like the hard core training that he puts himself into. He raised his eyebrow and let out a soft whisper saying that he would train Roxanna.

"Sorry didn't hear that, speak up." She uttered even though she heard him perfectly fine but wanted him to say it again so it would please her more.

"We start training at 4:00." Grumbled Kenway

"4:00 in the afternoon?" Roxanna's face dropped into a concerning one when she heard her brother say 4:00 but she didn't know what time he was talking about.

"No, 4:00 in the morning." Replied Kenway while stuffing a hot pancake into his mouth and watching the syrup drip onto his now double stained white shirt.

Roxanna was confused at his statement but just shrugged it off and said ok. As she left to go out the door Roxanna told Kenway that she was going to the store to pick up some food and would be back in about an hour or so. Kenway threw a big piece of bacon at Roxanna that barely missed her face and flew out the door waiting to be taken home by either birds or rats.

"Nice try." Replied Roxanna as she giggles a little bit before closing the door. Kenway smiled and went back to eating his food.

"What am I going to do with her?"

After Kenway was done eating he pushed in his white chair and put his greasy plate and cup in the sink for Roxanna to wash. He walked back to his room that was about seven yards away from the small two-person kitchen he was sitting in a few moments ago. As he walked into his moist thick aired room he took a look over to the back corner of his poorly lit dark room. His Dark purple jacket hung on a small brown wooden coat rack that was missing its back leg and was being supported by his sand colored wall. Walking on the cold wooden floor sent chills up his delicate spine. Each step he took the more and more his body started to ache. He took off his shirt exposing the scars and bruises that ran all along his body, and his thick sweaty muscles. The tattoo on his chest felt like a hot piece of charcoal when he touched it. He then placed his elbows on his dresser and looked at the small one faced mirror that was attached to his dresser. Running his hands through his light chocolate brown spiky hair reminded him of his mother's long dark hair that flowed down her shoulders. Her golden highlights stood out like the moon in the black sky and added to her beautiful smooth freckled face. A single tear left the side of his red blushed face that lit up into a thousand emotions that he tried to keep tucked away in the deepest darkest parts of his heart. But something opened up the jar of darkness and all his feelings filled every ounce of his body. He didn't want to feel this way. His promise to his mom was now broken and he felt like the little boy he was ten years ago. The sweet sensitive boy that loved his parents and sister. The little boy that didn't want to harm anything because he thought all life was meaningful. Now that boy was in that very room starring at the mirror that had his mother's faced engraved into the stainless glass. Using his fear and anger he struck the mirror and it shattered all over cutting his hand.

"Please make this go away, God, please let these dreams and visions go away he pleaded. I don't want to see her face anymore. It tears me apart just thinking about her, Roxanna reminds me of her every day and I can't keep doing this."

Kenway turned and slid his back down his dresser and sat on the cold wooden floor that now had shards of glass surrounded his room as if someone had tripped over his clothes on the floor and dropped a glass of water that spilled all over. Hot thick liquid that he was all too familiar with dripped from his hand onto his chest and pants. Several minutes passed before Kenway got up and walked over to sweep up the mess that he could clean up with a broom but couldn't clean from his memory. After cleaning his mess, he walked over and; changed into his black leather pants, that had a chain and red lines running across his thighs, and threw on a pure white shirt. He took his dark purple jacket and threw it on while making sure he didn't step on a piece of stranded glass. As he put it on he noticed that the white wolf logo on his purple jacket; had that red hot liquid that poured from his hand. Not caring he just ignored it and slipped on his brown shoes that matched the same color of his wooden floor. While walking out his room he slipped on his silver plated neck-less and ring that both had his spirit animal.

Opening the freshly new painted door Kenway walked outside into the beaming sun that was rising from its mountain grave. The big ball of fire in the sky warmed Kenway as soon as he left his nice cool one story house that sheltered him from the harsh nature of mother earth, but also caged him from his feelings that he constantly left behind only to return to them as soon as he touched the door. The chilling wind blew his graceful mane of a hair which he quickly responded by putting his soft purple stained hoodie over his head and turned to walk away into the town, his home.

 **(Thank you for reading chapter one. This is not going to be your typical Kingdom Hearts story, I decided to take out anything that refers to Disney and this book is going to be more mature. You will see blood, cursing and some alcohol, don't worry I won't go overboard. I will be uploading probably every week on Saturday, but no promises. I do have most of the story figured out and it's going to be an intense one. My schedule might get a little crazy because of school but I will keep you updated. I am reviewing the chapters over and over to make sure they are ready for your beautiful faces.) :)**


	2. Blood

**(Onward with another update. Chapter 2 let's go)**

You just have to keep running; don't stop whatever you do just keep running. She was running as fast as she could. She felt her feet starting to peel open. Her body started to tense up when she felt the hot, thick liquid start to ooze from her wound. An echoing voice called to her in the distance. She felt small, everything about her felt small, her hands, body, feet, head, everything. "I thought you wanted to play, don't be scared." Shouted a voice. The voice had a bit of a devious tone to it, like it was playing with her. The little terrified girl stopped running when a rattling sound came from the dark thick bushes directly in front of the trembling girl. A few tears dripped down her rosy red scarred cheeks. "I want my big brother." She demanded as she started to sob uncontrollably. A nice warm gentle hand touches her quivering shoulder. The strange mysterious figures hand that gripped the girl was wearing a black leather glove that shielded his hand from the freezing cold forest. As she turned around, all she saw was a dark mysterious figure in an all-black hood. She couldn't see his face; she could barely see anything in the poorly lit moon filled sky. The trees were hovering over them like a canape, blocking the rays of the moon from lighting up the deep dark mysterious woods. "Don't be afraid, for I will help you find your brother." The hooded man said in a concerning voice that made the little girl feel safe and secure, even in the deep dark terrorizing forest that clouded the little girl's vision of who to trust. For some reason the man right in front of her reminded her of her brother. Her brother has always been there for her, now she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Why did he leave me, what did I do wrong this time." Replied the little girl while she was sobbing into the arms of the strange man that was there for her.

"Come on, let me take you home."

* * *

The air was cold. In the distance she could see the sun start to rise over the tall grassy hill. The hot rays of the star could barely be seen over one lone tree on top of the hill. A loud voice rang inside of her head, like a gun firing right by her ear and broke her concentration.

"Faster, I know you can do better than that princess." Yelled Kenway with a little smirk on his face and authority in his voice.

"I told you... not to call me that. I know you're trying to help... but don't be an ass."

Roxanna felt a burning sensation in her chest and all over her body. The cold night air helped the aching fire within her, soon after each breath she could feel cutting pain that grew stronger with every movement. They have only been training for a few hours, yet for Roxanna it had felt like days. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Can we… take a break, I'm so tired… and thirsty." Begged Roxanna as she looked at Kenway with heavy eyes.

The heat from her body looked like smoke rising from a well-lit fire in the dead of night. She could feel her own weight start to fall every second Kenway didn't answer her begging sentence.

"Fine you can take a break, only for a few minutes. It was your decision when you asked me to train you.

"I… know but I… didn't know you were this… intense."

"Just sit down and take a break, I'll be back." Replied Kenway almost immediately after she finished her sentence. Roxanna raised an eyebrow and her face filled with questions.

"Where are you going?" asked Roxanna still panting, though feeling better after taking a few sips of cold water that seemed to glow in the dimly lit sunlight. Not even turning around Kenway said "I have some business to attend to, stay here, I'll be back before 7:00."

Roxanna checked her watch "6:30, great". They started training at 4:00 in the morning but Roxanna felt like it was way later. She didn't know if her brother was serious about the whole 4:00 in the morning training, until he woke her up. Dressed in a purple hoodie, black pants, his brown shoes and black gloves, she knew he meant business. As he was walking away she saw his spiky hair flowing in the wind, his chain on the side of his pants bounced back and forth through the cold air that had started to warm up. She witnessed the sun starting to rise over the hill she knew she had to pass over in order to get her spirit animal.

Roxanna sat down on the edge of a small wooden pillar that was about the size of her leg.

"Well looks like I'm going to be waiting here all by myself." Said Roxanna as she started to giggle.

Kenway was walking through the dimly lit streets of his tiny little town that he called home. He never cared for anyone except his sister. He's tried to let go of the past that has been haunting him since he was eight. He hated thinking about the past. The past was the very thing he tried to run away from and keep from anyone else, especially his sister.

"If I told her about my past she would never forgive me. She would just leave me to die the second she got the chance."

While Kenway was thinking about the pain that would cause his sister if she found out, he heard a noise in the alleyway right next to him. His ears perked up and his body went into full alert mode. It was still dark out but the small rays from the sun lit up about a quarter of the alley. The noise sounded like a rustling, like someone was running away and stumbled into a trashcan.

"Who's there?" Asked Kenway with a harsher tone that he expected, shrugging it off he remained vigilant.

As Kenway walked further and further into the deep stone paved alley, he heard a laugh at the end. His body tensed as he clenched his hands into a fist, ready to strike at any moment. He didn't see anyone but he knew that someone was there. He could feel their heartbeat and their breathing pattern. Before he could call for his keyblade something was hurled at him! He heard the sound of the flying object and quickly dashed off to the left, crashing into the stone wall. The object was a small yet deadly blade that came from a person that Kenway knew all too well. After Kenway dodged the dagger he quickly summoned his keyblade which he held in a reverse position. He pulled the blade behind him so no one could attack from behind, just in case this snake tried to have anyone jump him.

"Well well well, look at what we have here boys. Kenway how nice of you to drop by, we were starting to worry that we will never see you, well alive that is." The voice had a sharp raspy tone mixed with a little sinister laugh at the end.

"The boys and I were just talking about you and how you betrayed all of us and ran off like the little coward that you are." Barked the voice.

"Look I don't want to kill any of you, just let me pass. I put the past behind me however don't think I won't hesitate slitting your neck open." Kenway threatened. Bearing his teeth.

"Oh look I'm quivering in fear, someone help me please there's a mad man that wants to kill me."

As the man said that three shadows appeared behind Kenway.

Kenway's expression was harsh and threatening but he quickly eased up when he made the comment

"Only three, what happened to Rocco? Oh wait that's right he's lying in a ditch covered in blood. It was a mistake that he came alone, don't you think." Kenway had a little smirk in his face at the end of his comment.

"You can't run from the past, you should know that better than anyone. We treated you like family after your parents died and this is how you repay us. You're even more of a fool than we thought." The dark figure spoke with a harsh and threatening tone.

"Don't forget us that easily Kenway, It would be a shame if something happened to your little..."

"Shut the Hell Up!" Kenway interrupted. "Do not involve her; she has nothing to do with any of this. It's just you and me. If you touch her I will not hesitate to kill any of you. You lay a hand on her…

"What? What are you going to do, you can't do anything to us. Its four against one, this won't end well for you." The mysterious voice answered with a hysterical voice.

Kenway wanted to kill the mysterious figure so badly but knew that he stood no chance of living if he attacked. It would be a suicide mission if he tried to attack them.

"This is so amusing, you think you can kill all of us? Ok maybe you can kill us one by one, but four on one? Come on bud I know you're smarter than that! Till we meet again old friend, I didn't want to spill blood today though don't forget I won't hesitate to kill you or your sister the next chance I get." The voice faded away with a little laughter and after a few seconds all of the dark shadows faded away into the darkness.

"Shit shit shit." Kenway replied while running.

He was running as fast as he could to the point where he felt like some monster was going to tear right through his chest. People were starting to walk out of their small houses to enjoy the cool sunrise that swept over the small little quaint town. The rays of the sun lit up the stone floor Kenway was running on. He had completely forgot what he was going to do when he left Roxanna and ran right into the gang that has been terrorizing him for years. All Kenway cared about was to see his little sister's face and to make sure that she was ok. Even though he had a dark past that he couldn't escape, he knew that deep down inside that if he ever lost his little sister he would inflict terrible atrocities to those that deserved it, and those that were innocent. He knew he would never forgive himself, the young man recognized that he would never be human again.

As he ran closer and closer to the spot that they were training he didn't see her. He told her to stay there but she ran off.

"No no no, where is she? She was right here." Kenway's legs were noodles. His stomach was tightening with every passing second. The last time he felt like this was when he left his sister in the woods long ago. That day she was in the woods tore him to bits when he realized what he had done. Even after he found her, he didn't know what to do with himself. Now that she was gone all of those memories came back to him. Kenway was panicking and couldn't help it. He didn't want to see his little sister end up in a ditch all bloody and torn to pieces. The memory of killing Rocco flooded his mind. His now deceased friend was rotting in a ditch just outside of town. Kenway had killed him after he found out that Rocco had hurt his little sister by breaking her heart and beating her. When she came back home to Kenway he saw his little sister bloody and bruised, nearly stumbling through the doorway. She begged him not to, but he did it anyways. He enjoyed the sweet sensation of releasing his anger onto another person. but seeing his fallen victims haunted him almost every night. Each face had a look of terror and disgust. "I told her to stay here, stay in this one spot. That's all she had to do. Now she is gone. Because of me. This is all my fault, all of this.

As he looked around he saw a figure emerging from the forest not too far from the place they were training. The figure had long brown hair, a yellow jacket that had two pink lines running across the middle, blue jeans and a butterfly on the left side of the jacket. His mom used to wear that same jacket when she was home. There was an earing on the left side of the figures ear that was shaped like a heart. His mother used to wear that too. A rush of anxiety and dread creped into Kenway.

"Mother is that you, I thought you were dead?" said Kenway trying to hold back the tears in his throat.

"Wait what are you talking about Kenway it's me Roxanna?"

"Wait what's going on, Roxanna is it you, where the hell have you been? I thought I lost you. When I tell you to stay put I mean stay put."

There was a concerning, anger filled voice that hit Roxanna like a brick. Kenway's red facial expression told Roxanna that he was not joking around and that he was truly furious with her.

"I was just in the forest; it's so beautiful when the sunrise hits the woods. I just needed something to lift my spirits after the training." Roxanna said in a defensive manner over her brother's concerned look.

"Let's go home." said Kenway after some thought.

They walked through the busy street back to their house. Their house was about five blocks away from where they were training. It was a small one story house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Everyone knew who Kenway was and promised to keep his secret from his sister. Their town was composed of about 200, everyone knew everyone and they all helped each other out. The neighboring city was Daybreak town. Daybreaks population was about 5,000 people, about 3,000 had keyblades of their own. Nothing bad really happened in their town, over at Daybreak that was another story. There were two rival gangs, the Wolfs and the Night Crawlers. They were always going at it, and sometimes the rivalry would leave a bloodbath in the middle of a busy street.

"So what are we going to eat for lunch? Ill cook us up something, maybe a sandwich or soup?"

Roxanna was trying to start some sort of conversation after the incident.

"Um a sandwich sounds nice, thanks princess."

"I told you not to call me that."

"What else am I going to call my little sister?"

"I don't know but you've been calling me that name for years now. You know what, never mind I don't care anymore say it all you want it won't affect me." Boasted Roxanna. She had a look as if she had not a care in the world.

They were almost at their house when a man ran towards them screaming Kenway's name. The man was a chubby one; curly hair, grey pants and a plaid shirt with glasses.

"What do you want John? We're just about to settle down and relax." Kenway was confused why the middle age man was screaming his name.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Kenway but it's the wolves!"

"What, they're here?"

"Yes sir they just arrived this morning."

"Where are they?"

"They're at town square, about a dozen of them." Exclaimed John.

Kenway turned around to face Roxanna

"I need you to go around town and warn people about what's happening. Tell them to stay inside and not to come out. After that I need you to go home."

"But I want to help."

"You can help by getting everyone to safety. Can you do that for me Roxanna?"

"Yes ok I'll do that."

"Thank you, oh and while you're at home can you make me some soup."

"Sure, but you're eating whatever I make just letting you know."

"Thanks sis, I'll see you when I get home."

Kenway turned around, flipped his hood over his head, and ran into the direction that John had told him.

"John alert the other guards and let them know I can handle this. Alone."

"But sir…"

Kenway bighting his teeth. "Just do it."

Four blood covered lifeless guards were lying on the floor right in front of the entrance to the town square. The town square was about as big as two football fields and was normally crowded with merchants every day. Today the town was covered in blood, a dozen or so wolf members had killed five innocent people, one being a child. As Kenway approached the gang a loud voice shook the shining blood drenched streets.

"So glad you can join us Kenway. We needed to get your attention some way."

As the gang leader spoke, he lifted his blood drenched keyblade and scraped his tongue in one slow flowing motion on the tip of the blade.

"Ohhh I wonder what your insides look like Kenway… You know, you'll make a very nice rug for my house."

"Shut up Mafi, stop talking and leave."

"But we are just getting started." Mafi replied with a growl at the end of his sinister sentence.

"C'mon boys, let's put master Kenway back in his place. Under my foot…"

Two young men in all black sweatshirts dashed at Kenway full speed. One was holding a scythe with a wicked curved point at the end, the other was wielding two double sided knifes with a chain attaching them in the middle of the hilt. Kenway's brown iris's changed hue and lit up like the color of the sun. The boy with the scythe lunged at Kenway with all his might. Kenway summoned his keyblade and stuck his blade in the inner curved part of the scythe. Kenway spun his body, making the boy lose his grip of the deadly weapon, and made the butt end smash right in the side of the boy's skull. As the boy tumbled to the floor two knifes clanked together, heading straight for Kenway's back. Kenway quickly leaped in midair, back facing the ground, and landed on the chain holding the daggers. He then quickly used the magic spell magnet to bring his enemy closer towards him. As the boy was flung towards Kenway he closed his eyes and shielded his face, but the boy's arms were mere sticks in the way. Kenway slashed his arms completely in half, exposing the bone. The boys arms fell to the floor and the body fell with a loud thud.

"Impressive, most wonderful." Stated Mafi with a little laugh while his arms were flailing up in the breeze.

Kenway quickly turned around and used the magic spell thunder to instantly kill the boy that scrambled to pick up the scythe. The boy stood there for a moment shaking and then tumbled to the floor, hitting face first. You could hear the boy's skull crack when he hit the hard stone floor. Blood poured from the boy's face. Kenway then turned around staring at the dying boy on the floor right in front of him. Blood was seeping through the stumps, where his arms used to be. Blood covered his pale white face and soaked his black, now dark red jacket. Without a second of hesitation Kenway pierced the boy's throat with his sword. The tip of the blade dug through the vertebrae and into the stone floor. As Kenway lifted his blood soaked keyblade from the dead boy, he turned to see that Mafi was jumping with excitement.

"What the hell is so funny?" Exclaimed Kenway while wiping blood from his face.

"It's just that you were once one of us and now you just killed your own brothers. You really have changed haven't you?"

"So what, I left because you killed innocent people for fun. I don't do that anymore."

"Oh no of course not. I mean I think your keyblade would beg to differ, but that's just me."

As Kenway walked closer to the crazy pink haired gang leader, that was about ten yards away from him, a random member ran at Kenway full force.

"I'm going to gut you like a pig." Screamed the gang member, in all black. His head was shaved and he had a scruffy looking beard.

Without barely moving Kenway disarmed the man and grabbed him by the back of the head. There was a fountain to the left of Kenway which he used to bash the man's head in.

Boom…crack...crunch

Kenway gave a little smirk while looking at the man. The man was screaming at the top of his lungs every time he felt his head hitting the hard stone fountain.

Boom…Bang…Bang

The bits and pieces of the man's head were being thrown all over the place. The right side of his head was completely caved in. Blood from the man's mouth made it impossible for him to call out to his leader, who was just standing there watching in amusement while one of his subjects was having his skull bashed in. After about ten hits later Kenway dropped the now disfigured man's head. Pieces of brain and bone emerged, his head looked like a smashed watermelon. Instead of water the fountain was spitting up blood and bits and pieces of the man's flesh and skull. Kenway stared at the dead man with amusement. His yellow eyes didn't hesitate or break contact with the dead man. Mafi broke his silence and spilled out these words.

"Well, what an exciting and fun way to end everything. I would love to stay and chat but I think I should really be getting home, you don't want to keep the wife waiting."

"Never come back or I'll do the same to your ugly little piece of shit you call a face. I'll kill every last one of you!" Kenway screamed at the top of his lungs. Blood was dripping from his face and hands.

"Ok fine whatever you ask your majesty. Till we meet again old friend."

Mafi retreated, the rest of his gang followed right behind him like soldiers following their general.

People started to crowd around the murder scene and stared at Kenway. He dropped onto the bloody floor soaking his black jeans in the man's blood. Kenway smiling expression on his face quickly changed when he lifted his bloodied hands and stared at them. His red, yellow, fire eyes changed back into his natural light brown eyes. Shocked at what came over him he jumped up immediately and ran to the exit. People stared at him as he ran away from the horrifying and gruesome scene that drew a crowd, like giving bread to ducks.

"What happened?"

"Why is Kenway covered in blood?"

"Did he kill someone again?"

Questions were pouring down the streets as Kenway was running. Blood filled his shoes and stained his white socks. He nearly tripped when he tried turning the corner to run into a dark alley. Jumping on a full trash can he grabbed a rusty ladder and pulled himself up. When he got to the roof of the one of the purple roofed house he jumped from roof to roof not stopping. He didn't know where he was going.

 _What have I done? I shouldn't have killed those men like that. What was I thinking? No they deserved every second of it. They deserved to die. The only mistake I made was that I didn't kill them slower. Yes that's it. It was their fault they came._

Sweat fused with blood dripped down his face while he jumped from one hot roof to another. As he was jumping he saw a trail to his right leading to the deep dark thick treed forest. The sun beaded over with its harmful rays hitting him with streams of fire on his hot, thick, blood covered jacket. As he was getting closer he could feel the people below him staring straight at him. Their staring made Kenway's stomach twist and turn.

 _Stop looking at them. No one will understand what you're going through. You won't be able to convince them. No one will understand. I just need to get to the forest. That's the only place that is safe._

As Kenway was running towards the entrance of the forest, the trees started to envelope him. The branches towered over him and completely blocked the sun from shining down, except for a few spots. The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around Kenway. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stank of wood rot. Kenway moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at his jeans. The damp leaves brushed over his face, smearing the blood and sweat. Kenway lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. Kenway inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of his feet sliding through the leaves.

 _I can't go back. What will Roxanna think if she finds out? I just need to get away from everyone for a while. Maybe just a couple days? Or maybe a week? No I can't leave. It won't change anything._ "Ahhhhh… get these voices out of my head." Kenway screamed.

Kenway tripped over a rotting wooden log and crashed into the hard soil of the forest. Kenway just laid there not moving. Tears were flooding his eyes but Kenway kept them in and didn't wet his cheeks as he laid there.

 _Come on, don't just lay here, teach those wolves a lesson. Kill every one of them, isn't that what you want to do?_

 _No stay down. It's better if you don't interfere with anything. Just build up your strength and keep walking to the spot. Killing all the wolves will prove that you're a monster._

 _But killing them will be so fun. Just think they won't terrorize you and your sister anymore. You can finally live a normal life. Your parents would be so proud if you did. Just head back to town and catch them before they leave._

"Stop! Just stop talking, I don't want to do anything right now. Just leave! I don't want you in my head constantly trying to irritate me anymore. If I kill them I will be just like them, and I'm nothing like them."

 _No you're nothing like them. You only kill bad people, and these are bad people. If you kill them just think of how many lives you will save. Think of how much better your home will be. You're the second in command of your town; you can do whatever you want._

 _Don't do it Kenway. You're stronger than that. Don't give in to your fears_.

"Just go away. All of you. All of the voices go away."

 _Am I going crazy? Why do these voices keep popping in my head? Is this why mom left dad? What is going on with me?_

Many hours passed. Moonlight shined on Kenway's bloody face. His eyes continued to hold back the ocean of tears that were trying to leave his body. Clenching in fetal position he flipped his hood over and just laid there on the cold wet soil. One by one, leaves fell on him and covered him like a blanket. His jacket shielded him from the night. Owls could be heard in the distance, same with the chirping of crickets. Feeling the vibrations of the animals sent shivers down his back. Slowly Kenway started to fall asleep and shut his tired heavy, brown blood shot eyes.

Hours passed before Kenway shot up from the ground. Hearing the vibrations of footprints in the earth put Kenway into full alert mode.

"Who's there?" growled Kenway

"Just a friend."

 **(Ok my AP Euro teacher, chemistry plus teacher and my English teacher all said that they will be assigning me homework on the weekends. This makes everything ten times harder. I don't know if I will keep up the once a week schedule and I might move it to every other Saturday. I will keep you updated on my Instagram account and on FF. Thanks for reading.) :)**


	3. Love, fire, and blood

"Hey wait up."

"You can't catch me."

"Slow down you're going too fast!"

"No you're just too slow."

"Elxa wait up my legs hurt."

"Don't be a baby Kenny."

Kenway retorted in a strict manner "Don't call me that. You know I don't like that name."

"Well if you weren't so slow I wouldn't call you that." Responded Elxa with a giggle.

"Yeah Kenway you're like the slowest one here. What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up Daniel." Kenway reacted. "You guys are faster than me. It's not fair."

"Fine we'll stop for you Kenny." Daniel had a smirk on his face and Elxa was giggling.

"Why do you guys pick on me so much? It's not funny."

"I just do it for fun. I don't try to make you mad."

"Yeah well I try and piss you off. You can't do shit to me."

Elxa sharply looked at Daniel and gave him a face that meant she wasn't happy with his answer.

The forests trees had a fall dye on the leaves. Foliage was dwindling all around them while the daylight shined through the trees, creating an orange glow through the leaves. You could see the veins in the fallen leaves as they flew past.

Kenway was only a month older than Elxa and one year younger than Daniel. Daniel was Kenway's older cousin, they had lived together since Kenway's parents took him in after Kenway's original parents left. Elxa came into the picture shortly after that, which was about 3 years ago. Daniel was 15 years old now looking fit and well-built for his age, Kenway was up to Daniel's neck while weighing about a three fourths volume his bulk.

"Why are you so mean all the time? Elxa does it for fun, but you… you are just mean."

"Oh look Kenway has a crush on Elxa."

Daniel made a heart with his hands and a few kissing faces to antagonize Kenway.

"Daniel cut it out. You've been a jerk ever since we took Kenway in. Show some respect."

"Oh is Kenway sad because he doesn't think that he fits in. Boo Hoo. That's so pathetic. Your parents only took you in because they felt bad for you. Your real mother and father were complete sociopaths and wanted to form an army. You were going to be their leader, but look at how that turned out. You look like you'd lose a fight to a three-year-old."

Elxa slapped Daniel across the head. "Daniel stop!"

Daniel flinched and grabbed his head after the blow that raddled his brain inside of his dome shaped head. Daniel looked over at Kenway. Kenway's eyebrows were down and his face gave a sign of anger. His eyes were like sharp spikes digging into Daniel's eyes and skin.

"Ok Kenway." Kenway's body sharpened and his ears perked up at Daniels remark. "You want to fight me. Don't you?"

"I don't want to; I'll beat you too badly."

Every part of Kenway's body was telling him to strike Daniel. But he knew that doing so would put Kenway into an even worse relationship with his cousin. Kenway knew that he was a little more skilled than Daniel. His old parents taught him how to fight at the age of five. Daniel started at the age of ten.

"Don't be a baby. Fight me like a man."

"I don't want to." Kenway demanded.

"Fine chicken."

Daniel placed his hands in his armpits and started creating chicken noises.

"Cut that out."

"Chicken…chicken."

"I said stop."

Kenway couldn't resist anymore, his body gave up on trying to quell the urge to fight. He darted at Daniel with full force and almost knocked him over into a pile of leaves. He then backed away and dodged one of Daniels punches that was heading straight for his face.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that tough." Snapped Daniel after he regained his strength.

"My mom's been training me."

"Guys stop." Elxa was standing a few feet away from them when she made the remark. She knew this would not end well.

"Oh wow your mommy has been training you. Where's your daddy, oh wait he left you, just like your real parents. That's saying a lot."

Kenway's face flushed with fury. He started to take a few step closer to Daniel.

"Take that back!"

Kenway was bighting his teeth so firm that he thought they were going to snap.

"Guys just stop. This isn't going to end well. Common let's just get home."

"No I want to see what this little man is going to do. Common Kenway don't you know how to…"

Daniels face surged with pain. Something hit him on the left side of his cheek, which knocked him off balance. He tumbled to the floor crashing his back on a firmly placed rock. The sun shimmered on Daniels blushed, now bruising, face. His azure eyes shot a noxious glair at Kenway. Kenway did not turn back. He remained in his steady position and waited for Daniel to get up and fight him.

"I'm not scared Daniel. You've done nothing but bully me and push me around. Do your worse."

Daniel immediately charged at Kenway with full force, clenching his fist. Kenway's irises lit up into a fiery yellow hue and he charged at Daniel. The two cousins clashed in a deadly battle. Kenway lowered his shoulders and crashed into Daniels rib cage, knocking the air clean out of his lungs. Daniel cringed at the full force of Kenway. He seized Kenway's diaphragm and tossed him over himself. Kenway's back hit a patch of auburn leaves that made a loud crunch. Kenway brushed off the leaves and looked up to see Daniel diving in mid-air right at Kenway. The small boy laid down and let Daniel hurl himself at him. As Daniel was right about to fall on Kenway, Kenway elevated his feet and propelled Daniel right over him, using the boy's own strength against him. Daniel was shocked when he saw himself being flung over and down a steep hill. The boy tumbled down the hill, hitting a few rocks that tore his dark shirt and somber navy slacks. Kenway laid on the floor and let out a sigh of relief while staring at the trees that swung over him. The suns radiance heated his physique and made him feel decent about what he just did. The beams felt like they were dancing on his cheeks. The stillness was then shattered when he heard uproar just over his shoulder.

"Kenway why did you do that. Daniel… Daniel are you ok?"

"Ahhhhhhh."

Shouting could be heard from the basis of the hill and echoed up the hill and into Kenway's ears. His eyes turned back into his normal brown eyes.

 _He deserved it. What is wrong with Elxa, didn't she know that Daniel started it? Why does she always side with him? It's not fair. No one sides with me. I'm just an outcast._

"What's going on." A ferocious and high pitched voice propelled through the air and quaked the land that the three kids were on.

"Kenway what's going on?"

The firm voice sounded furious with him. Kenway's face ignited with a rosy shade and tears started rolling down his face.

"Well… Daniel and I got into a fight and I... I pushed him down the hill."

"Why did you do that?"

"He was talking about daddy, and he was saying mean stuff about him. Also about my old parents. He doesn't know what it's like to live with parents that only want what's best for them."

"Mrs. Blackwood."

"What Elxa?"

"It's Daniel, he's hurt."

"Where is he."

"He's down the hill. He's bleeding."

Kenway's mother had a concerning stain on her face and her eyes rapidly switched over to the bottom of the hill. All three of them rushed over to Daniel who was lying on the ground bleeding from his arm and face. His arm was shredded and blood poured down his shoulder and lower arm. There was a gash on the left side of Daniels cheek that went all the way from his jaw to his left eye.

"Oh no, looks like that cut on his eye is going to turn into a scar."

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry mommy. Please don't send me away. I want to stay here. Please don't send me away."

"Kenway what are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you. You need to take Elxa and get help though. Can you do that sweetie?"

Kenway's mom's expression lightened up after looking at Kenway's emotional face. Kenway wanted to run away from the scene so bad, yet knew that it would cause even more trouble. Guilt shocked his body and the tears wouldn't stop streaking down his flushed face. He looked over at Daniel and then back at Elxa who was frozen in place staring directly at Daniel. Kenway's mom picked up Daniel and started to carry him up the steep hill.

"Come on Kenway lets go."

Elxa tapped him on the shoulder breaking him out of his trance. Kenway looked at Elxa with teary eyes.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"It's ok Kenway you were just defending yourself. Common let's go get some help. Your mom is counting on us."

"Uh… ok. Let's go."

Kenway and Elxa scampered off up the hill. They were already at the top of the hill while his mother was almost half way with the pain filled Daniel that was trying to hold back tears. He was gripping with his left arm around Mrs. Blackwood's neck for dear life, while his right arm was left dangling. Every second that went by blood dripped from his fingertips.

Once Kenway and Elxa were at the top they ran to the town that was about quarter of a mile away. Once they were in the town they ran to the nearest guard they could find. The sun was shining on the shiny silver armor that covered the man's body from his neck to feet. The armor had a rustic outline with a few rust on the inner shading of the armor. He peered over his shoulder at the kids that were running strait for him.

"Help… Help my friend is hurt. Dante Daniel is hurt bad."

The guard saw the pair of children darting straight for him flaring their arms. They had a shock of fear and concern painted all over their faces. Dante trotted over to the kids. The wind blew back his long pink hair that rested on his armored shoulders. His bangs only went to his dark pink eyebrows. He was carrying a long jagged scythe with a green handle. The blade had a light pink tint to it that got darker as it came towards the point. There was a golden cross at the end of the shaft that connected the blade to the shaft. The inside of the blade wrapped around his shoulder and laid right next to his hair.

"Elxa… Kenway… what's going on?"

"Daniel fell down a hill and he's hurt bad. He's bleeding on his arm and his cheek. Can you help us?"

Dante smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes Elxa. I will help."

Kenway imparted. "I pushed him down the hill."

Dante looked at Kenway in a confused manner. He tilted his head and raised his left eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was saying mean things about my family. You know the one you saved me from."

"Yes Kenway I know. But that still doesn't give you the right to push him. You need to think before you act."

Kenway kept his head down, trying not to show the tears that were building up. He turned around and walked, keeping his head down. Mrs. Blackwood emerged from the hill carrying the pale looking Daniel in her arms. Dante picked up his speed when he saw how bad Daniels wounds were.

"Andria is Daniel ok?"

"Oh thank god it's you Dante… Kenway pushed him down a hill, I guess he was talking about Kenway's parents and he got mad. I don't really know what happened."

Kenway hid behind Elxa, still expecting to be punished for what he did. He glared at Daniel with wide eyes. Blood was still dripping from his hands like a faucet. Daniels eyes were partly closed, Kenway knew those eyes were staring right at him. A few more tears dripped down Kenway's cheeks. He ran over to his mom and grabbed her blood tainted dark blue dress, he clenched her with every fiber of his body.

"Mommy I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. Elxa tried to help but I... I couldn't stop. Please don't punish me. I know what I did wrong and I will never do it ever again."

"It's ok Kenway. Stay with Elxa while I talk to Dante."

Kenway let go and stared at Elxa. Andria walked over to Daniel, who was handing off Daniel to a nearby guard. Blood smeared on his silver iron armor. As Dante and Andria talked Kenway walked over to Elxa, dragging his feet. His expression was shameful and disappointed. Kenway dropped his head when he was a few inches from Elxa. She tilted her head gave a little smile.

"Kenway it's ok. He was being a bully."

Kenway kept his head down and wiped his face with his purple hoodie sleeve.

"I know. I just, well… I don't feel like I belong here."

"What do you mean."

"I don't know. People don't treat me like I'm one of them."

Elxa lifted her chin and gave a big great smile, exposing her pearl white teeth.

"Look Kenway, I've only known you for a couple years and I think you are a great friend. Daniel is just a bully; he doesn't know what you've been through. I thought you were very brave and tough back there.

Kenway's faced blushed. He turned his head to the side and gave a little smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You really stood up to him even though he's older."

"Thanks. Oh and sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me to stop."

"It's ok. He did kind of need to be taught a lesson."

Elxa turned Kenway's face and brushed the hair that was drooping down in front of his dainty brown eyes. Kenway stared straight in to her light blue green eyes. The sun shined right behind him lighting up her eyes, making them sparkle more than they already were. The freckles on her face made her pale face look darker. Kenway's face lit up bright red. He tried to turn away even though Elxa had him firmly in her grasp.

"Look um… Elxa."

"Yes?"

"I… Well I… Um. I want to thank you for being there for me. You know, whenever something is wrong, or I need a person to talk to."

"Yeah no problem. I Just think you need a little help with your anger. That's all."

"I don't have an anger problem."

"Kenway. Yes, you kind of do."

Kenway gave a little frown and raised his voice a bit.

"No I don't. Daniel just made me mad, and I… I over reacted."

"Well if you need anyone to talk to. You know I'm here for you."

Elxa gave a little wink and kissed the side of Kenway's left cheek.

"Um Elxa there's… um… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while. I don't really know how to say it but I…"

"Kenway, Elxa lets go."

The two kids turned around to the direction where they heard the voice. Elxa shouted coming and ran off. Elxa brushed past Kenway and turned her head while she ran.

"Common Kenny. I'll race you home."

"Ok princess. You're on."

 _Ugh how do I tell her? I can't keep this inside anymore. I have to tell her, but when?_

Kenway's heart was racing in his stomach. His lungs started to scorch but he didn't mind. He gave a little smirk when he started to catch up to Elxa, knowing that one day they would be together.

 **Sorry for the late upload, sometimes I hate school. Hope you enjoy and also you pronounce the x in Elxa as a z.**


	4. Wolf in sheeps clothing

"Stay back. You don't know who I am."

"Yes I do Kenway."

Kenway's expression lit up when he heard the stranger call his name.

"You were taken from your real parents after a man name Dante rescued you from them. Your other parents were Dixon Blackwell and Andria Blackwell."

Kenway felt his body completely cave in when he heard the names of his parents.

"How do you…"

The stranger interrupted Kenway and continued talking.

"Your father left you, your mother and your sister, when you were about seven. After that your mother…"

"Stop, just shut up." Demanded Kenway.

"Just stop talking for a moment and let me gather my thoughts."

 _Who is this person? Their voice is so quiet and high pitched. How does the stranger know so much about my parents? Does the person know about my past?_

"Hey!" Yelled the stranger trying to get Kenway's attention.

"What do you want?" Kenway was pacing back and forth through the wet leaves resting on the saturated soil. A pleasant, soft breeze from the north blew in Kenway's face, pushing his hood and damp bloody hair back.

"What are you doing in the woods, and what's on your face? Is that blood?" Replied the stranger backing away a bit when it saw Kenway's posture straighten up.

"Why do you want to know? I just met you. Who are you by the way? Why where you following me?" Kenway took a few steps forward, ignoring the bushes that were in his way by stepping off to the side.

The mysterious figure was wearing a red jacket with a black stipe on each side of its arm. The trees were blocking most of Kenway's vison, though he swore that the figure was wearing black pants along with a jacket that had an eagle on the right side. The mysterious figure paused for a moment but then lifted its hood.

 _It's a girl. But what is she doing out in the woods? She looks familiar, like I've seen her before._

The moonlight shined on the young girls face at the perfect moment. The rays of the moon made her face glow and sparkle, her freckles looked like the deep dark craters embedded in the lunar sky. There weren't many blemishes, yet enough to complete the portrait of her face. Light brown hair flowed down to her shoulders and blond highlights glowed in the moonlight. Her skin was silky smooth with teeth that were pure white. She had ethereal hazel eyes that stared right into Kenway.

"Kenway…. it's been so long, I've missed you." Said the stranger as she ran up to Kenway and squeezed him tight. She held him so tight he felt though as he might burst.

"Elxa. Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me Kenway. I'm here."

A sudden rush of shame fell over Kenway when he realized that his long lost friend had just returned to him. He couldn't move, He just stood there while Elxa squeezed him tight. Tears were rolling down Elxa's face while Kenway's was flushed with red. He put his arms over Elxa and the two stayed there for a while.

"Elxa why did you come back?"

Elxa's facial expression lifted and tears were not pouring from her damp eyes anymore. She let go of Kenway and started to talk, there were still a little bit of tears in the lump of her throat.

"I wanted to see you again. It's been eight years."

"No really, why did you come back."

Kenway wiped a single tear from his left cheek away. The blood from his face was almost completely gone, except for the top of his forehead and his right cheek and neck.

"Kenway what do you mean? I came to see you?"

"I'm sorry, a lot has been going on with the town and I'm just caught up in some hard decisions. I've done some terror able things while you were gone.

"Well that explains the blood on you."

"What?"

"You didn't notice? There's blood on you."

Kenway completely forgot about what he did to the wolfs after he saw Elxa. He had so many questions to ask her, but he didn't know where to start. He pondered his thoughts looking for words to say but there was none. He just stood there shocked.

"Oh yeah um… there was an accident in the town. This gang came in and it got kind of messy."

"Well what happened?"

Kenway stuttered before talking. He looked down filled with shame and started talking in a light voice.

"There's this gang called the wolves…"

"The one you used to be in?"

"Yeah, anyways, their new leader took control after I left and started coming into town. I ran into them once and they threatened Roxanna. Then I ran into them again and I saw that they killed a few guards and innocent civilians, just to get to me."

Kenway's face fell. Elxa grabbed Kenway's hand and squeezed it.

"They killed two little girls." Kenway muttered.

"I'm so sorry Kenny, that's awful. No one should ever have to experience that."

"They died because of me, It's all my fault."

A tear streamed down Kenway's face, the wind combed back his hair and chilled his body. The night was dying and in the distance a small stream of orange could be seen.

"Kenny, it's not your fault."

Kenway retracted his hand away, breaking the two's grip. He turned his back to Elxa and hunched over. He stared at the black ground and took in a deep breath.

"You shouldn't have come here. It's not safe."

Elxa turned her attention to Kenway. She gave a sigh and grabbed her right wrist and crossed her legs. She stammered for a moment before talking.

"Kenway there's something I need to tell you."

Kenway stood there like a tree, firm and ready for anything Elxa is going to say.

"It's about your parents Kenway. Your real parents."

Kenway gripped his hands tight and his breathing roughened. He turned his head in Elxa's direction as a single leaf fell on his shoulder. He didn't care about the leaf, he was furious that Elxa would even mention his parents. He hated them for what they did. Kenway couldn't remember why his parents gave him up. He pondered his thoughts for an answer but there was none.

"Why? What do you know that I don't?"

"I spoke to them."

Kenway's body turned around in a heartbeat as he sharpened his gaze towards Elxa. She didn't change her position, she just stared at him with concerned, caring eyes. He tripped over his tongue before talking.

"Why did you talk to them?"

 _What did they say? Do they want me? Why did Elxa just go off and talk to them? They're dangerous._

Elxa stuttered before talking. She felt nervous, she gripped her shoulder and rubbed It, fearing what would happen if she told Kenway. Conjuring up her nerves she told him.

"They want to meet you. They said your old enough to understand."

"Why would I want to go back. They left me."

"I know Kenway but…"

"No! You don't know how much that hurt me. You don't know how long I brooded over the actions of my parents. I've been so confused my whole life due to their actions. I felt like I never belonged with anyone because of them."

 _If I do go and see them will they tell me why? How will I react to the answer? How will I react to meeting them?_

"Kenway they want to apologize and explain why, I will take you there. They're not that far, just about a few days walk."

"And what if I don't want to come with? Who's going to stop me, you?"

"Kenway it's up to you. You don't have too but I urge you too. Don't you want to know why they left you?"

Kenway paced back and forth assembling his options. Elxa was standing there nervously waiting for his answer, the sun grew larger and brighter with every waking moment. Sunlight lit up the forest so the two's faces now could be seen clearly. Kenway paused for a moment.

"If your giving me an option then why are there people following us?"

Kenway stood firm and in attacking position. He cracked open his hand ready to summon his keyblade at any sign of danger.

"What are you talking about Kenny? It's just you and me."

"Cut the crap, I can feel their heartbeats. There's five others, If I said no where you going to take me to them anyways?"

Elxa's face was painted with shame. She gaped at the ground and kicked a rock. Five figures emerged from behind then surrounded them. The five strangers grasped their arms with full force. They looked like they were going to strike at any moment with a given order.

"Look Kenway they really want to see you and at first they told me to capture you, but I didn't want anyone to hurt you. Will you just come with me peacefully?"

Kenway hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was going to strike or not. The situation was leaving an ache that burrowed deep in his head. He was furious that Elxa would betray him like this, after all this time! His eyebrows darted down and he bared his teeth, acting like an animal that was about to attack. His eyes changed colors and he turned his head slightly left and right to analyze his situation.

"No. I will not go with you."

"Please think about it."

"I've already made up my mind. Now, let me leave peacefully."

Kenway took a few steps back, crunching a few leaves and twigs under his feet. His jacket was now a purple red fade. It felt crusty and his hair was thick from the remaining blood. The five figures closed in on him, circling him. Elxa stood there not wanting to get involved on what was about to go down.

"Elxa, if you don't call them off they're all going to die."

"Blood doesn't have to be spilt here. Just come with us, I promise they won't hurt you."

A rush of wind wrapped around Kenway's right hand. His weapon emerged through the wind and was shining in the dimly lit sunlight.

 _There's too many of them. I can't fight them all. Well if I die then I won't have to live in this cruel world anymore. Fuck it, I'll kill them all. Every last one of them._

"Common you pussy's, are you going to go one at a time or all together? I'm fine with both." Kenway shouted as a taunt with a devious growl at the end.

Kenway looked ready. He looked more ready than the five others that were about to attack him. A chill of certainty ran through Kenway's back and coursed in his veins. Adrenalin infected his body and enhanced his energy. He didn't know why he was acting like this but he loved it. He loved every moment about what was going to happen. He couldn't control the urge, he wanted to leap and attack like a wild animal but waited like a patient hunter ready to strike. The wind grew quiet, Kenway's blade reflected a beam of light onto a towering oak tree. He played around with it until the scream of death shook him, the ground under him vibrated and seismically showed five humans charging at him. He closed his eyes and focused. For a second he didn't feel anything but the earths heartbeat. He opened his eyes and fell to his left knee. He propelled his body forward and sliced his blade through one of the men's right leg, tearing right through the kneecap. As he fell to the floor Kenway planted his feet and jumped while grabbing the jagged black and white sword in midair and spun with his keyblade covering his back and the other Keyblade covering his chest in a slanted horizontal position.

"Ahhh my leg. Kill that son of a bi…."

"Firaga!"

The man couldn't finish his sentence as Kenway set his body on fire, using the spell Firaga. The man screamed in agony and pleaded for Kenway to kill him. Kenway turned his attention away and glanced at the shocked four individuals that watched as their friend burn.

"I'll kill you for this!"

A blond haired and green eyed man charged at Kenway with full force, Keyblade ready to pierce his skin. Kenway reflected the beam of light, blinding the man temporarily, just enough for Kenway to sink his blades through the green eyed man's stomach and bury his teeth in his neck. Kenway ripped out the man's adams apple and spit it at another blond hair blue eyes man right behind him. The man's neck spewed out blood, covering Kenway's face almost completely. The plasma covered the rushing victim's eyes which gave Kenway time to pull the two blades out of the dying man's flesh and used his right hand to puncture his new prey that was still immobilized from being covered in his friend's life blood. He used his left hand to block the blow that was coming directly to his left side. He let go of the keyblade that was stuck inside the man's right breast. Kenway kicked the man that tried to strike his left side, and threw his keyblade behind him. His keyblade hit a brown haired man in his side and stuck in place. While the man that Kenway kicked was falling, Kenway grabbed his blade in midair and forced it into his chest. The force was so powerful that it left a mini crater outline of the man's body. The keyblade was forced so far into his sternum that the handle was just above the stomach. The man with the keyblade throw in his side fell to his knees, putting his hands on the blade he tried to pull it out, it wouldn't budge.

"Elxa, you said he would be easy to capture. He killed four of our fucking guys and now he's about to kill me!"

Kenway turned. Walked over corpses he picked up his blood-dripping keyblade, wedged in a departed body. His wolf chain looked like someone splashed pain on it. Kenway's jacket and pants were dripping with body fluids and gave a thick odor of iron. He loved that smell so much. He took a big sniff of the air before walking slowly to the struggling wounded victim. Kenway drug his blade on the ground. The grass looked bright red and gave the image that someone spilled a bucket of fresh paint. Blood from Kenway's blade edge brushed over the grass, cleaning it slightly. His face shined with a devious grin, the blood on his smile was dry and his hair was slicked back. The blood acted like gel and his crusty hair didn't move. Leaves fell over the scene and covered the bodies of the deceased. Dragging his feet, Kenway stared at the kneeling opponent. The blade was lodged in his right breast. The man looked up at Kenway in fear. Tears rolled down his face and begged.

"Please I…I have a family. A wife and two kids."

Kenway chuckled and closed his eyes. Heaving his chest back and forth he raised his blade over the man's quivering shoulder. Kenway raised his blade over his head. Blood dripped from the bade onto his hair and right shoulder. He shook his head back and forth, breaking the blood like jell. His hair was spiky but with blood still in it.

"Just look at the flowers. Everything will be ok. I'll be the god that ends your suffering."

"No please."

Kenway felt his arms drop. All he saw was complete darkness while he fell to the ground. Landing with a thud the only thing he could hear was a sharp ringing in his right ear and his thoughts. He heard a loud crunch as he fell and his left arm surged with agonizing pain.

 _What happened? I can't move and my head hurts. My arm, did I break my arm?_

 _I knew you should have killed that dumb broad. She betrayed you again._

 _No Elxa would never betray me. She… she would never._

 _You idiot. She was the only one after you killed all of them and was about to kill that poor bastard. It had to have been her._

 _But._

 _No but's. Once you wake up kill her._

Kenway felt something wrap around his arms and legs. He felt his body dragging in the grass smooth silky grass and leaves. The sound of the leaves crunching was the only thing he could hear outside of his thoughts. Not able to open his eyes he lay there helpless, waiting. Waiting to be dragged back to his past. Drawn back to the hellhole he grew up in. Back to his nightmare that he wished he would wake up from. The sun shined on his face, while leaves made shapes and symbols on his bloody face. He could feel the light breathing of one individual. It was a small breath, graceful and gentle. He didn't know how long he was out for.

A cold liquid poured on his face wiping the blood, exposing his white skin.

"Well Well Well. Look at what we have here."

 _I know that voice. What is it? No don't tell me its him. No please no._

"Hey little bro."

Kenway cracked open his eyes and saw about a dozen blurry figures. There was a big fire dancing right in front of him and the crackling of flames sounded like gunshots. A face jumped right in front of him and slapped him a few times. It had bright green hair with pale skin, scars adorned its face complete with a sinister smile. The hair was long and curly and rested on his shoulders.

"Hey bro how's it going. I was wondering when you would show up. I was beginning to…."

A deep dark voice shook the earth underneath Kenway. Kenway's eyes adjusted and saw the big figure rise from his throne.

"Mafi leave us now. We have some business to talk about."

 **(So sorry for such a late upload. I've been so busy with school and my editor was on vacation so yeah. I made up my mind and I'm going to post every other Saturday. My schedule is way to busy to be posting every Saturday, plus If I did post every Saturday the chapters would feel rushed and I don't want that. Thank you so much for understanding. I love your faces and have a good day)**


	5. The Loss

Blood dripped from Kenway's face and body. He was stripped of his clothes, except for his black and blood smeared pants. His naked chest exposed his scars and single tattoo on his right breast. Cuts were sizzling on his back; they seemed inflicted from a long, thick rope, his hands were bound behind a wooden pole with his knees forced to ground. Kenway was hunched over, staring at the sand that mirrored the shadows of the dancing red and yellow flames five feet from him. The dried blood on his face dripped into the grit and created little red bubbles of dirt. Cheering could be heard throughout the heavily populated campsite. A big, burly man kneeled in front of Kenway, tapping his right shoulder briskly. Kenway didn't dare to look up for he knew the man whom was kneeling right in front of him. The man took in a deep breath and let it out, blowing Kenway's bangs into his face.

"Look son, I need to tell you something..."

The man paused for a moment, searching impatiently for a response in Kenway's face, there was none. He sighed and continued talking.

"Kenway I'm sorry we weren't there to see you grow up. The thought of not seeing my boy grow up completely killed me inside. I know what I did, what we did, was wrong. But you must know why. And that's why I wanted you to come."

Kenway lifted his head and stared directly into those dark brown eyes. Kenway scanned his fathers wrinkled face, wisps of age had started to invade his remaining hair. He appeared to look in his mid to late fifty's. The man looked like an older version of Kenway, though his short brown freckled with grey flowed to his right. This was the first time in years Kenway had seen his father. This wasn't what he had in mind when they were finally reunited.

"Kenway I'm proud of you. I've always been proud, even from the start."

"Then why did you leave me. Tell me why!" Kenway looked up while he demanded. "If you truly loved me you wouldn't have abandoned me. You wouldn't have tied me to this pole and beat me!"

Kenway tried to act tough but he knew that his efforts were useless. A few tears streamed down his cheeks due to the pain and emotion. His tears fused with the fresh dripping blood on his face form the beating. He didn't sob; he just let the tears run down his face.

"You gave up on me. You left me when I needed you the most!"

"You do remember the plan though Kenway, you haven't forgot about us right?"

"Yes I remember the plan. I don't want any part of it anymore! I've moved on."

Kenway's father stood up and stared right into Kenway's blood-shot eyes. Kenway gazed up at the sight of the bulky man. With full force the man lifted his leg, thrusting it into Kenway's chest. Kenway gave a loud grunt and crunched down on his teeth. He slammed his eyes shut at the force of the kick and tried to flex so there wouldn't be as much pain. Kenway's father withdrew his leg and turned his back to his collapsed lad. Kenway forced every breath out of his yellowing body.

"You disappoint me Kenway. I put so much trust in you that you would do the right thing. But now you have been brainwashed by these… these people. They must be all killed, starting with the one person you care for the most. I was going to tell you why we left, unfortunately you probably won't live to hear the whole story."

Looking up in fury, Kenway snarled hatred at his father, cursing every other word. He thrashed to break the bonds that tied him to the cold wooden pillar. Kenway's father muttered something to a guard right next to him. Kenway didn't know what his father said, his voice was too quiet. A few moments later a slender figure appeared right next to the devious smiling guard. The individual was wearing a tattered white dress adorned with a bag over their head. Kenway knew it was a girl because of the outline of her body.

"What are you doing?" Said Kenway in a demanding voice.

"We will start with destroying the things that you love first. Take off the bag over her head."

The face was pale white with freckles cratering her face. Her hair looked just like Kenway's and Roxanna's. The highlights glimmered in the sun, lightening up her hair giving it a lighter tone. Tears flowed down her face and she muttered something that made Kenway's body useless.

"I'm so sorry Kenway. I'm so sorry I let you down baby. I'm so sorry I didn't come back home. I'm so…"

"Shut the hell up bitch."

Kenway's father struck the woman in the chest so hard that she fell over, crashing down to the floor. He stared at the body and smiled, chuckling a bit as he walked back and forth rubbing the scruff on his face. Looking at a guard, the signal was given for a weapon.

"Leave her alone! Leave my mother alone!"

Kenway struggled, trying to break from his bonds. Something hit him in the back of the head and pulled his head back by the hair. A surge of anger and pain took over his body, someone else was holding his scalp back, he could feel the warm breath of the man's delight on the nape of his neck.

"Now son you are going to watch as I take the life of this… this pathetic person that you call a mother." He brought over a wicked barbed wire bat and put it next to Kenway's face, cutting the side of his cheek. "This my dear boy is my trusty right hand man, or should I say woman. Her name is Grace. I've killed many people with grace, innocent people mind you. When the time comes to go face to face with her, you should feel honored. Happy even." He walked over to the heaving woman on the ground. Picking her up by the hair, then maliciously throwing her back to the earth. Her stomach met the floor, producing a small gust of sand which shot out. He stood over her smiling while she pathetically tried to crawl away. He reared back, suddenly striking out with a blow that landed right in the middle of her back. Then another- then another. Kenway bawled his eyes out, staring at his mother being beat over and over with a bloody barbed wire baseball bat. Blood spewed all over the sand, her back was being torn open. The wires dug into skin and tore out more and more flesh with every hit. The soft white nightgown was stained with red and was becoming torn to shreds. One hit smashed the back of her head, forcing one of her eyeballs to explode out of the socket and left a gory cavity on the rear of her skull. The breaking of bones echoed through Kenway's ears. Blood from his mother shot right into his face, hitting the right side of his face and body. Kenway's father was smiling maniacally and making jokes while he hit her with full force. "Looks like you're not going to be making his school lunch anymore." Just being a few feet away the dying woman uttered her final words.

"Kenway… I… Love… You."

"Mother!"

* * *

"Where's my brother!? Tell me where he is."

"Roxanna I don't know where he is."

"Dante you need to help me find him."

Dante shrugged and shook his head. He put his right hand on his head and held his scythe in his left.

"Ok… Ok I know where he is, or where I think he is."

"Can you take me to him?" said Roxanna shooting him puppy eyes.

"Fine… Fine let's see if we can find him. But first we need to tell the other guards."

Roxanna jumped in the air and gave a smile that reached the sides of her face.

"Well let's get going."

Walking out of the town they drifted into the sea of trees. The sun was directly over their heads, shining like a flashlight in a dark city street. As they trespassed through the forest, sounds of animals and the leaves swaying in the breeze lightened up the woodland and gave a feeling of comfort. The two stepped over ongoing legs of the trees and various other bushes that blocked their path. Roxanna carried an olive green back pack filled with everything they needed for the journey. She bounced with each step she took and swayed her arms back and forth feeling the cool breeze hitting her face. Roxanna could hear Dante's armor clashing together with every step he took. She memorized the pattern of his heavy footsteps trekking down the path. Roxanna lost concentration and stumbled on a bush that ceased her light blue jeans and tore at her leg. As she struggled to get loose, Dante stood there laughing a few feet in front of her. Roxanna looked at him in discomfort as she grabbed her leg trying to tear it away from the bushes grasp. Dante realized that she couldn't get her leg out and kneeled over right beside her.

"You ok?"

Roxanna looked up grinding her teeth. She transitioned her focus from her leg to Dante a few times before staring into his dark blue vibrant eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you just get me out? This really hurts."

"Yeah ok but you're going to have to stay still."

"Ok just make it fast, it hurts."

Dante, without letting Roxanna know, pulled her leg out of the bush. The stranded wood cut through her jeans and tore through her skin, but not deep enough to leave a scar. Dante fell back onto the leave with a crunch, followed by Roxanna falling right on top of him. She hit her head on his chest and looked up at him laughing. Dante looked at her and laughed back at her. The two laid there for a few seconds until Roxanna got up and brushed off the remaining leaves and picked the twigs that were on her tattered jeans. Roxanna turned away trying to hide her blushing face.

"Um… uh sorry about that."

"Oh no it's ok. Sorry about your leg. Does it hurt?"

"A little but I'm fine."

"Roxanna we should get going, you know, so we can set up camp. But if your leg hurts too bad we don't have to move."

"No I'm fine, let's get moving."

A few hours passed while they ventured out into the deep woods. The sun was starting to fade and darkness crept in. They approached a dark cave, it was about six feet tall and no wider than eight feet. Since the sun was still out they could see part of the back of the cave. It looked like it could fit about a half a dozen people. Dante searched for some twigs to use as kindling, hoping to find a few short logs if he was lucky. After finding a few of each he set up the logs in the makeshift fire pit he made out of stones by the front of the cave. A rush of wind hit Dante's cold armor and made goosebumps all over his body, covered from view due to his armor. He looked up and saw that stars were poking out, shining like small fireflies. Dante thought about leaving his armor on just in case there was an intruder, but shrugged off the thought after the second wave of wind blew on his armor. He took his armor off and set it towards the back of the cave. He saw Roxanna sitting next to the make-shift fire pit and furiously trying to light the fire. Dante emerged from the cave and smiled at Roxanna struggling. He put on his white shirt, covering his bare chest and slipped on some shoes.

"You need help?" said Dante with a small laugh. He put his hands on his hips and waited for Roxanna to answer.

"Ugh I can't get the stupid thing to light. It won't work."

Roxanna threw the lighter and pouted, Dante calmly walked over to the exasperated girl. He bent down and picked up the lighter, kneeling by Roxanna as he arranged a few twigs and leaves. Quick sparks ignited the lighter and covered the dry kindling with a warm wave of energy.

"First you need to get something small and light it on fire, after that you place it in the middle of the logs." Dante placed the burning brush between the three logs. "Then we blow on it a little to make the fire spread."

"Thanks for showing me." Roxanna smiled up at the long pink haired man.

The fire awoken and spread throughout the logs.

"Hey Dante how old are you? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want too. It's just that I've known you for so long and I've never asked your age."

Dante chuckled and hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to tell her but he knew that there was no way he could get out of this situation. She would keep asking over and over. Stuttering for a moment he opened his mouth and answered.

"I'm… twenty six. Why were you asking?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering."

Roxanna retrieved a purple fuzzy blanket that was in her olive bag which laid next to the outside of the cave. She grabbed another one for Dante and the two laid there next to the fire. They lay on opposite sides of the fire. Roxanna stared into the flames trying to find her brothers face and searched for some sign as to where her brother was. She followed the waves of the flames for a while but then rested her eyes.

"Hey wake up."

Roxanna opened her eyes and looked around. She looked around to where she heard the remark but didn't see anyone. Dante was still asleep by the extinguished fire. Opening her eyes wider, she saw a blue ball of light in floating a few yards from her. She stood up, trying to control her shaking legs. Once she gained the ability to walk she quietly stepped over to the light. After following the light for a few minutes she looked back to see if she could see the camp they made but couldn't find it. She spun in circles trying to find the path that she took but it was too dark to see. The blue light disappeared and Roxanna found herself surrounded by the darkness. She felt fear creep into her skin and seep into her bones. Crunching of footsteps echoed behind her and she shot right to the direction.

"Who's there?" Roxanna bent down and picked up a long stick that she held just inches from her face. "Please leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Hey cousin long time no see."

 **"Sorry about the no upload, school is getting me really stressed out and is taking up a lot of my time. I'm going to upload once every month and im going to make my chapter about 5 to 6 pages long. Thanks for understanding and thanks for reading.**


	6. Old Friend

"Cousin? What are you taking about? I don't know you, nor have I ever seen you in my life."

The stranger walked closer and closer to Roxanna. There was a clearing in the trees where the branches released a glint of pale light about a foot wide. As he walked closer, Roxanna took a few steps back, clenching the frail stick in her hands as hard as she could. Her body warmed up with every passing second, she wiped her forehead and felt a stream of liquid rest on her hand. The man walked into the illuminated patch of grass, showing his bulky figure. His white hair brightened in the moonlight like fresh snow and made his skin look even paler. He had long hair with a black band going across his eyes, cutting off his sense of vision. He had a long thick scar on the right side of his cheek that reached his chin. Taking a deep breath, the mid-night black cloak he was wearing expanded to match his inhalation. A gleaming zipper ran down the middle of his chest, chased by a necklace that was attached to the cloak. Matching black gloves hung at his side listlessly as a strange animalistic croon drifted through the forest. Roxanna was confused why the man called her cousin. She knew she had a cousin but never met him for he left when he was sixteen. Roxanna lowered the stick to her side and cocked her head to the side a little. A breeze brushed her light hair forward and made the man's hair blow back. She stood there gazing at the person that called her his cousin.

"Do you know where Kenway is!?" Roxanna could feel tears in her eyes "Please tell me where he is."

"You're worried about Kenny. Oh that's so cute, a sister that worries about her brother. Frankly I don't know where he is. Or do I?"

"Please don't do this. I need to make sure he's OK." Roxanna released her head and stood there feeling broken, miserable in unknowing whether her brother was alright. "I beg you, Just please tell me and I'll go, Please tell me please… I need to know."

"Ok, Ok I… I know where he is. But first you need to call off your boyfriend."

"Roxanna get away from him!"

Dante dashed in front of Roxanna putting him in front of her with his scythe ready. He grasped his wicked blade in his right hand and signaled with his left for Roxanna to stand back. Dante didn't take his gaze away from the stranger, staring at the black band searching for eyes. The man opened up his arms and put them gave a little sigh.

"Oh… Dante so glad you're here. You know I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up in time to rescue Roxanna."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Daniel leave now! Your presence is not welcome here."

Daniel released his arms and let them drop down to his side while giving a slight grin. Looking down, he shook his head while letting his bangs drop to the center of his black band. Laughing, he raised his head and brushed his pure white hair back into place slowly, with meticulous care. His ethereal mane flowed in a wave and lifted itself up from his head and stood there. After a few seconds he stopped laughing and focused his body towards Dante who looked like he was not amused by the situation.

"What the hell is making you laugh like that? Nothing about this is funny." Bellowed Dante.

"Nothing… nothing, I just laugh a lot when I'm about to come across an opponent that looks like he's about to shit his pants."

"What do you mean by opponent? You're not a keyblade wielder."

Dante had a bad feeling about the situation he was in. He hasn't seen Daniel in over five years due to the Daniel leaving at a young age. He started to sweat bullets and his palms were moist from gripping his weapon so hard. Adjusting his grip on the scythe, he waited for any signs of danger that could come from the young man.

"I don't know about that boss. I've changed a lot over the years. I trained with the master for years waiting for this very moment. Oh and I brought some new toys to the table."

Daniel opened his hand and two keyblades appeared in his hands. They were both about four feet long and each shared a curve up towards the point of the blade. His left hand wielded a white keyblade that shined in the moonlight as his right hand controlled a black keyblade that blended into the night. The left side of Daniel's body was in the moonlight and the other side was in complete darkness. He grinned a devious grin and pointed his left blade in the direction of Dante.

"Ha mine is still bigger." uttered Dante with a little laugh at the end of his sentence.

Even though Dante couldn't see his eyes, he had a feeling that Daniel was watching his every move, trying to analyze the right moment to attack. Dante, recognizing he wasn't wearing his suit of armor, felt his stomach cave in and the sensation of butterflies fluttered in the deep dark caverns in his gut. He nervously turned his head an inch to make sure that Roxanna left his presence before turning his head to face the absent presence of his former apprentice and friend.

Where the hell did he go? He was right here! I'm so stupid, I let my guard down and now I don't know where or when he is going to attack! What should I do? What should I do? Take a deep breath and just loosen up. Come on, you got this.

Rustling foliage from a tree above him made Dante crack his hallowed expression up to the motionless sky above. An opening of the leaves stunned Dante and forced him to get back into his hostile station. Plummeting down from above, Daniel surprised Dante, almost making him trip over a figure that was static on the ground behind him hidden in the brush. Daniel's merciless blades cut through the cold air as well as through the heat that was radiating off of Dante's nervous painted face. Dante forced himself back clumsily, which made him crash into the muddy earth, though he sprung himself back up into fighting position immediately. Looking in the direction Daniel was, he found himself dumbfounded at the emptiness of Daniels presence. All he saw was an eerie silhouette of a human fading into the frozen night. Just behind Dante he heard the cracking of leaves, which gave away Daniels position, and he spun behind wrapping his scythe around his body. This prevented any attacker from slashing him, but that ultimately failed when Dante felt the skin on his leg split open. The dual blades cut through the pink flesh and spilled an ample amount of thick red paint onto the canvas of earth. Falling to one knee with a gasp, Dante heard the abrupt gust of wind to his side and raised his scythe with haste, hindering Daniels life threatening blow. Daniel didn't predict Dante's movement exactly, so when his blades sparked off Dante's scythe he lost his control in midair and collided full force into a lone tree, breaking a rib or two. He expected to kill Dante fast and effortlessly, yet knew now that he essentially had to try and was more than eager to show off his new abilities.

"Did I give you a little cut?" Daniel said while coughing up a bit of blood.

Dante grunted before answering, trying to hold back the discomfort so Daniel wouldn't be able to see the throbbing agony he was concealing inside.

Damn he's gotten stronger since the last time I saw him. I don't know if I can end him like this. I mean he's Roxanna's cousin. No I need to. For my sake and Roxanna's.

"Let's go Daniel. You wanna spill blood? Then I'll spill some more, you're never going to touch Roxanna, not as long as I'm alive."

"As long as you're alive, oh please that's so cheesy. I never said I wanted to kill you, well not that I can remember. I just wanna have some fun."

Daniel charged at Dante while dragging his blades across the grass, spewing the green blood. Dante, dodging one blow to his left side by backing up, countered Daniel's other attack coming to his right. He stepped on the blade that was in Daniel's right hand and used it as a ramp to force himself above Daniel. Daniel dropped the blade and lifted his left hand ready to block. After blocking Dante's strike, coming across about to slash open his chest in a lateral position, he rolled towards his other key blade picking it up with his right hand. Daniel grabbed the two blades and smashed the butt of them together, forming one double sided blade. He extended the arm with the now double sided blade and pulled back like he was firing an arrow. Muttering the word "Mshale" a light neon blue like band formed at each end of the blade and connected where his fingers were. A sapphire neon arrow formed in his pulled back fingers and was waiting to be released at any second by its master. Taking a breath, Daniel fired a few arrows that each shattered into multiple beams heading straight for Daniel who was about eight yards away.

Reacting at almost in-human speed, Dante pierced his scythe into an nearby oak, using it as a catapult to dodge the projectiles that were being fired in his direction. Daniel dashed furiously at Daniel kicking up dirt and stranded leaves and twigs in the process. Dante landed quickly, drawing the hardened scythe from the oak he rushed to match Daniels reckless advance. Daniel released the shimmering blue beam and charged at Dante with more velocity due to Dante's wounded legs. Their impact shook the whole forest and echoed through the windy air, carrying the noise to other wandering travelers that may have been navigating the forest. The two's faces nearly touched, both could feel each other's gasping breath and noticed the condensation forming on each other's blades. Sweat cooled their foreheads and traveled down their faces before falling off and dropping like steady rain drops onto each other's blades. Standing there for a few seconds, they both pushed off of each other after hearing a high pitched female voice roar over the forest into their ears. They didn't break their gaze, staring into each other's souls while having a war with their eyes. The black band around Daniel's eyes was soaked with sweat and dripped down his face.

"You two both need to stop. We are not going to find Kenway if you too keep fighting. We need to work together no matter what happened in the past."

"Roxanna's right, we should work together to find Kenway. Dante we need to work together."

"Give me one reason why I should trust you right now."

"I… I know where he is and I can take you guys to him if you can trust me. It won't be a trap, I've been spying on their camp for a couple months now and I saw them drag Kenway in this morning."

Dante's scowling face lightened up, Roxanna jumped in joy and ran to Daniel, hugging him so hard he could feel his bones cracking with every second he was in her grasp. She let him go and started walking away.

"Where are you going Roxanna?" Dante nervously asked.

"Back to the camp sight dumb dumb!" She replied with a laugh.

"Looks like your girlfriend trusts me." Daniel said with a smart ass tone.

"Don't fuck with me Daniel, Roxanna doesn't know what you are but I do. Just to make myself clear I'm doing this for her AND Kenway, if you come close to hurting or even touching Roxanna I will not hesitate to slit your throat open on the spot."

"Well looks like we are going to have a fun adventure."

Dante stood there while Daniel walked off to the direction where Roxanna went. He looked up and kissed the air that was pushing his hair forward, his closed eyes basked in the cool breeze that lessened his fatigue. He could feel something crawling inside of him, Dante scoffed as he shrugged off the feeling and started walking to make sure Roxanna was safe.


	7. X's and O's

The pool of blood traveled similar to a river bearing salmon upstream, twisting its way to the quivering, shock-filled boy. He couldn't take his eyes off the horror that had just taken place in front of his very own eyes. He knew there wasn't any life in the deceased woman, yet the boy scanned the body looking for any signs of life and hope for himself. Kenway's whole life was ripped away from him in fewer than five minutes. "That's all it takes…a few seconds and everything can be ripped from you". He knew the wolves had corrupted his mind beyond repair, they forced him to do bad things to people that he wouldn't forget. After what happened right In front of him, he knew that it would take a war to bring him back to reality. Killing his father was the only thing that flooded through his vacant mind. Kenway could rage a war against his father that he knew he could win, or so he thought. Thinking about a war helped Kenway cope with his loss, though he also pondering the thought of hundreds of thousands of people fighting and dying. The haunting thought about if they lost, the wolves would kill everyone in the town without mercy. Kenway would also have to get permission from Daybreak town to supply him with troops, not an easy ordeal. There was something he felt inside trying to tell him to stop thinking like this, even as the sweet sensation of revenge corrupted Kenway's mind, his thoughts wandered off thinking about all of his options and all his responsibility. He couldn't feel the pain on his body anymore but he could still feel something inside of him eating all the emotions out. He didn't know what to feel, thus so many emotions corrupted his body. He didn't know if he was mad, sad, guilty, or responsible; the thought of being responsible didn't sit well with Kenway, the concept hit him the hardest. Not realizing the sincerity until he felt something wet and cold traveling down his face. Not like a normal cry when you lose a family pet, more like a cry that tells you what happened without letting you know the full detail of what happened.

 _This must be a dream, please tell me that this is a dream._

 _ **This isn't a dream Kenway. You need to take revenge. Kill that sick bastard for what he did to your mother.**_

 _Is this my fault? Did I kill her?_

 _Kenway don't beat yourself up. There was nothing you could have done. The one lesson you should learn from this is to not take revenge. Forgive your enemy's for what they have done_

 _ **Fuck that! Kill him the second you get the chance! He killed your fucking mom! Don't you care and don't you want revenge?**_

 _No, Kenway don't do it. You need to find a way out of here and find your sister._

 _Roxanna. What would she think? I can't tell her that her mother was beaten to death by our father._

The camps party began to turn in for the night as the fire started to withdraw its flames. There was still the reminiscence of a few ashes and a log that only had only the tip of the timber charred. The pit of fire was about twenty yards away, located in the middle of the camp. Tents surrounded Kenway on all sides, surrounding him as if he was being caged in like an feral animal. Not a single soul was prowling around in the night until suddenly Kenway barely noticed a man stumbling all over the place. He had a glass bottle in his left hand and kept tripping over his feet yet somehow not falling down. The man stopped for a second and spewed his afternoon food on the floor near the fire pit, leaving an acid like taste in his mouth.

"Hey… come over here."

Kenway stumbled for a bit saying those words, he hadn't talked since his father beat his mother to death two days ago. Kenway didn't notice the days that had gone by, he slept most of the time, trying to let his body heal. The blood on face dried and blew away with the flow of the wind, all that was left were the larger wounds that were nearly healed. His blood-soaked jeans turned crusty, dry blood cracked and fell off with every inch he moved. His hair stuck together and loose bangs reached the tip of his nose while the back of his hair almost touched his shoulders. The open wounds on his back closed relatively fast after whispering the spell "Heilen."

"What the fuck do you want pussy." Uttered the thirty year old wasted man.

The man stumbled a bit walking over to Kenway, almost dropping the bottle. Kenway didn't stop eyeballing the bottle until the man was up in his face. Kenway knew what he had to do in order to free himself from the retched grasp of his father's hands. He wasn't able to summon his keyblade for his hand were too tied together and his wrists were bleeding from rope burn. The man kneeled in front of Kenway and lightly slapped him on the cheek. The beer that was in the bottle was almost gone; the top of the liquid touched the bottom of the label that was on it, which was about an inch.

"Can I have a drink?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking booze?"

"I'm nineteen; I drink it all the time, but first you need to untie me so I can drink it."

"Sure whatever you want little man."

The wasted man unknowingly killed himself the moment he untied Kenway's bonds and gave him the small amount of alcohol left. Kenway drank the remaining fluids with one vicious gulp and could feel the cold liquid flow down his rough sore throat; it burned, yet at the same time soothing the pain only for a brief moment. After drinking the remnants, he held the bottle up in a vertical position so the bottle-neck was facing the floor. Kenway looked at the man and smiled before talking.

"Thanks for the drink, now can you turn around please."

The man turned his back to Kenway with a drunken smile then found himself on the floor with shards of glass in his head. Kenway slammed the glass bottle on the right side of his head and once the man hit the floor Kenway stabbed the man over and over. Once again Kenway was soaked with the blood that was gushing from the man's torn open throat. Not feeling any remorse Kenway felt the man's body looking for any kind of weapon he could use but couldn't find anything to aid him in combat.

 _Perfect you found a way to escape. Now you have to find a way out of this horrible camp._

Kenway's eyes searched restlessly for some way to escape, the cold breeze of the midnight sky chilled him as he searched for his stolen clothes. The only things that covered his body were his pants and warm foreign blood that dripped from his body. A small sharp pain coursed through Kenway's left foot and felt like it was digging deeper with every painful step he took. Looking down he realized that he didn't have shoes, and had stepped on a piece of glass that had been discarded from the impact of striking the drunken mans skull. He pulled out the piece of glass and ripped the man's shirt to tie it around his bleeding foot. A strong discussing odor drifted to the sea like air and flew up Kenway's nostrils which made his stomach feel queasy. Looking around, he found the source of the odor and it was his mother. Maggots and flies were beginning to swarm her and eat at her exposed flesh. "She doesn't deserve this. She never deserved this" Kenway muttered to himself before bending down next to his deceased mother, which almost made him start to cry again. Shedding a single tear he reached over to his mother's neck and untied her necklace. Taking off the gold chain band, he wrapped it around his own neck and let it dangle next to his other necklace that was a little smaller than the one he removed from his mother. His new addition had a rosy/pink crystal-like birthstone attached to the end. The birthstone represented the month his mother was born in, and Kenway had the same month. After clipping it around his neck, he took all the force off of his knee and viewed with awe around the vast motionless campsite. Looking around, his eyes met the fire pit and the log that was burning in the center. Kenway quickly jogged to the pit, pulling out a board that was currently on fire. The camp was well lit, fifty pyres were blazing around him in all directions, and each pit had a ring of twenty or so tents neatly in place.

 _Shit…shit…shit where is the exit? I'm stuck here, I'm going to die._

 _ **No you're not Kenway. Fight; kill them all if you have too.**_

 _Kenway don't do that, it's not smart. You'll find a way out. Kenway to your right, Elxa is to your right._

"Kenway come on, I know a way out of here." Quietly shouted Elxa.

"Why should I trust you? You tricked me. You brought me here to witness my mother being beaten to death. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know that he was going to do that. Kenway I'm so sorry, I know that you will never forgive me but I can get you out of here. Trust me please. Just this once and then I'll be out of your life forever."

 _ **Kenway don't follow this bitch she tricked you and look at where you are now. You witnessed your mother get beaten to death by your father. Don't trust her.**_

 _Kenway it's your only chance to escape. Give her one more chance._

"Fine…fine…I'll follow you but you better not lead me to any more traps or so help me I will not hesitate to end your life."

"Thank you Kenway for giving me one more chance to redeem myself, I won't disappoint you. Come on the exit is just this way."

Elxa threw Kenway his jacket and shoes, the two then ran through the tents, almost tripping on every other one. Kenway's foot told him to stop running, though the adrenalin pumped through his veins ceasing the pain and urging him on. Everyone there was either drunk, having sex or just asleep, no attention was paid towards the fleeing teens. Running for near an eternity, they could both see the exit directly in front of them, about twenty yards away. Kenway threw the burning log onto a nearby tent which caught on fire relatively fast. The two didn't stop sprinting and ran right through the exit, plunging into the deep dark woods. Kenway, followed by Elxa ran about five minutes longer before they stopped to take a breather, looking back for any pursuers. The two walked through the woods without talking to each other, which cast a spell of awkwardness so strong neither could bring themselves to speak. Elxa wanted to apologize to Kenway so badly, but didn't know how he would react and or what he would do to her. Even knowing him for years and years, in this very moment she felt like he was a complete stranger to her. Elxa spoke first with a slight tremble in her voice that alerted Kenway, he didn't turn his head in her direction, he just stood there with his back facing her irritably.

"I'm sorry Kenway. I'm sorry for all that I have done and I'm so sorry for causing you more and more pain. I'll leave right now so I won't have to make you suffer anymore."

As she walked away Kenway, grabbed her delicate hand which froze Elxa's body in place.

"Elxa…I…I need you. Please stay, I forgive you for everything that you've done. You're…you're the closest thing to family right now that I have."

The love and affection that came out of Kenway's mouth overwhelmed Elxa and made her tear up before hugging him. She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed him tight and firm. She rested her head on his chest as Kenway kissed her dirty blond hair. Elxa pulled away from his body and stared into Kenway's big soft brown eyes with longing. Kenway offered her his jacket and Elxa took the offer reluctantly after the two bickered about who needed it more. Kenway was shirtless, although he had Elxa's warm body to keep him warm. They leaned in nervously and hesitated for a second before Kenway felt her cold lips on his. Kenway had only kissed a girl once; he didn't know what to do so he pulled away so that the kiss was just a peck. Then he built up the nerve to kiss her again and this time seconds felt like minuets and minuets felt like hours. The moon illuminated the two runaways, showing the whole woods the loving affection that they showed each other. The stars shined on Elxa's face while fire flies came out of the shadows and hovered all over the grassy forest igniting the area around them with soft light. They removed their lips and hugged each other, feeling like they were going to be torn apart if they let go of one another. Elxa felt the rough, long cuts that streaked down Kenway's back and couldn't help but feel bad about what happened, thus she shed a few tears and told him that she was sorry.

"You don't have to be sorry. I forgive you."

"Just feeling the cuts on your back and chest make me feel guilty for what I have done. And the mandala wolf tattoo on your chest has a cut going right through the middle. It cut the wolf side from the mandala side."

"I didn't notice that. Well some stuff you can't fix no matter how hard you try I guess. Come, let's go home I'm feeling a little hungry, almost like I haven't had anything to eat for three days." Kenway nudged Elxa and kept his arm around her.

"Fine let's go home. Together." Said Elxa.

"Kenway…Kenway over here."


End file.
